YYH and YGO sleepover
by Firefairystar
Summary: Rachel Elaine and I "magically" invite both of the gangs to a sleepover. Chaos and destruction await in the story. RR no flames. They'll go to the shadow realm.... I'll make Bakura send it there! Bakura: HELP!


FFS: Tee hee.. {Giggling}  
  
Yusuke: Whatcha reading?  
  
FFS: Nothing. Tee hee.  
  
Y. FFS: If she says that then that means that she's lying.  
  
Rabbits4_4: I know that she is. She always does that.  
  
Y. FFS: I know... I'm talking to Yusuke.  
  
Rabbits4_4: Oh... Is Elaine coming?  
  
FFS: Yeah I think so. Why?  
  
Rabbits4_4: Because I want a party!  
  
Hiei: A party? Am I invited?  
  
FFS&Rabbits4_4: Yeah! {hugs Hiei} HEY HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: I feel so wanted.  
  
Kurama: T_T I wish I could feel wanted.  
  
Elaine: Don't worry Kurama I'll make you feel wanted! {Hugs Kurama}  
  
Kurama: I feel so much better! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Hagiri_Sniper, Rabbits4_4 and FireFoxStarter doesn't own YYH and YGO. Sort of a crossover thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FFS: I'm bored.  
  
Rachel: Good for you.  
  
Elaine: Aren't you bored?  
  
Rachel: Yeah.  
  
FFS: I wish the Yugioh cast was here. {Sighs}  
  
YGO cast: {Appears out of nowhere} ?  
  
FFS: KAIBA!!!!!!! {Goes to hug Kaiba}  
  
Elaine: Well we know who she likes.  
  
FFS: {Glares} shut up.  
  
Rachel: Hey it works! Then I wish the YYH cast was here!  
  
YYH cast: {Appears out of nowhere} Huh?  
  
Rachel: HIEI!!!!!! {Goes to hug Hiei}  
  
FFS: {Still hugging Kaiba} He's my man!  
  
Rachel: He's my man!!!!!!!!!! {Still hugging Hiei}  
  
Elaine: I wish I had a man.  
  
Kurama: Hi Elaine.  
  
Elaine: KURAMA!!!!!! {Hugs Kurama} HE'S MY MAN!!!!!!!  
  
Rachel: Can we have a sleepover?  
  
Mokuba: Seto can we have a sleepover?  
  
Kaiba: {Looks at me}  
  
FFS: {Shrugs} I guess so. PARTY!!!!!  
  
Elaine: But wait we're missing someone!  
  
Everyone else but me and Elaine: WHO?  
  
Elaine and me: JOY!!  
  
Joy: Yo what did I miss?  
  
Elaine, Rachel and me: JOY!!!!!! {Hugs her}  
  
The boys: I feel so unwanted.  
  
The girls: Aww shut up!  
  
The girls along with the YYH girls and the YGO girls go and have girl talk. The boys sit in gloom.  
  
Kaiba: My girl... I feel so sad...  
  
Mokuba: DON'T WORRY SETO!!!! SHE STILL LIKES YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: You had sugar didn't you?  
  
Mokuba: YEP THE GIRLS GAVE ME SUGAR TO EAT!!!!! {Goes bouncing up and down.}  
  
Kaiba: {Sweatdrop}  
  
The girls: Okay we're finished!  
  
Kaiba: Finally! {Goes to hug me}  
  
FFS: Lets play a game!  
  
Rachel: Yah!  
  
FFS: Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare?  
  
Everyone: Spin the Bottle!  
  
{FFS spins the bottle and it land on Kaiba}  
  
Kaiba and FFS: Yes! {Kiss each other while Elaine, Rachel and Joy gasp. Along with Joey}  
  
Joey: How can you kiss him?  
  
Yugi: Calm down Joey.  
  
Joy: Hi Yugi! {Hugs him} HE'S MINE!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: {Sweatdrop}  
  
Kaiba: That felt good.  
  
FFS: Kaiba honey are you okay?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah. Okay so then who's next?  
  
Hiei spins the bottle and for some reason lands on Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei: Eck! I am not kissing him!  
  
So Hiei spins the bottle again and lands on Yugi  
  
Hiei: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Hiei spins the bottle again and this time it finally lands on Rachel! Hooray!  
  
Rachel: YAY!!!! {Jumps up and down}  
  
So Hiei and Rachel kiss. Elaine and me are laughing everyone feels sort of sick.  
  
Kurama: I have seen everything now.  
  
Hiei: I will hurt you!  
  
Kaiba: Sweety girl! I'm getting bored!  
  
FFS: That's okay honey cause now we're going to play GAME CUBE!!! (Which I have borrowed from my future cousin. For now friend)  
  
We are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. I am Zelda, (ZELDA KICKS BUTT! She can break dance! ^_^) Rachel is Peach, Kaiba is Link and Hiei is sulking that Kaiba took his character so he chooses Link too. He's the red one.  
  
Announcer dude: Ready Go!  
  
Rachel: You will die! (they are on teams. Hiei and Rachel and you know the rest)  
  
Everyone else: {Watching the fight}  
  
Joey: I want to play!  
  
Kaiba&FFS: Shut up mutt! Wait your turn. {Kicking Hiei's butt.}  
  
Hiei: AH!!! You killed me! Rachel! Take care of them!  
  
Rachel: Fine! I SHALL USE THE EVIL VEGETABLES TO GET RID OF THEM! {Looks at the controls} But how do I do that?  
  
Kaiba: She's vulnerable! ATTACK!  
  
Rachel: Ha here it is! DIE!!!!! {Throws vegetable at Kaiba}  
  
Kaiba: Ack! How did I die? Honey! Get rid of her!  
  
FFS: Men and their demands of getting killed. Fine then you and me will fight! {Changes to Sheik}  
  
Hiei: Get rid of her!  
  
Peach&Sheik (Controlled by us): {Goes to the edge}  
  
Rachel: Ready?  
  
FFS: Set?  
  
Both: GO!!! {Jump off the cliff}  
  
Hiei&Kaiba: ACK! IDIOTS!!!!!  
  
Rachel&FFS: WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!!!! WE ARE PRINCESSES!!!!  
  
Hiei&Kaiba: Yes ma'am.  
  
FFS: I'm bored. Now what?  
  
Mokuba: Lets have a dance party! (sugar worn off after the game)  
  
{FFS plays rap music and everyone starts dancing}  
  
Joy: This is fun!  
  
Yugi: Yah! Very Fun!  
  
{Everyone's dancing with their sweetheart}  
  
{The music changes to slow music}  
  
Mokuba: This is way to slow for me. {Leaves}  
  
Kaiba: {Doesn't notice that Mokuba has left the house.} Keish? (My nickname)  
  
FFS: {Head resting on Kaiba's shoulder dancing} Yes?  
  
Kaiba: Can you change the music to fast?  
  
FFS: {Wishing that the moment wouldn't end} Sure.  
  
They music changes to faster and Mokuba runs into the house with Rebecca  
  
Everyone Else: ACK! NO NOT REBECCA!!!!!!  
  
Rebecca: Teddy everyone thinks that I'm bad! Well sic 'em teddy!  
  
Teddy comes to life and starts running around banging into things. Sweatdrop  
  
Rebecca: Teddy return! {Teddy comes running towards her and jumps into her arms} Well I'm going!  
  
Mokuba: But...  
  
Rebecca: SHUT UP! {Slams door}  
  
Kaiba: {Nudges Mokuba and whispers} Girlfriend huh?  
  
Mokuba: SHUT UP! {Attacks Kaiba}  
  
FFS: Boys please! Stop this! {Trying to pull off Mokuba}  
  
Everyone else: This is going to be one rough nite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FFS: Please everyone don't sue me! I know I know! Kaiba isn't mine and Hiei isn't Rachel's same goes for Joy. {Crying}  
  
Kaiba: Actually I really don't care for her. I'm a loner.  
  
Hiei: Same here.  
  
The girls: ToT Boo hoo... T0T  
  
Y. FFS: Please don't make them cry. She is very sensitive... no really she is. I don't know about the others but my aibou is very sensitive. Don't send her flames or any sues. I beg of you! We have to go! Bye. 


End file.
